A Sanosuke Sagara Love Story
by angel46314
Summary: Hello Everyone! So as many of you have realized. Quizilla is down for good, and lost all my stories (FML) You may know me as Ariya463 on there and made all the Sanosuke Sagara love story's. It was even the top search for Sanosuke love stories. Unfortunately i was unable to save my stories on time so i am going to try my best to use my memory and recreate them. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"I herd a stream in the backround when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to find a knife in my side, blood poured out. I felt dizzy and weak. Followed by someone pushing me in the river. The hard stream rushing and pushing my weak body wherever it wanted. I was to weak to move and fight it. The knife still deep inside of my flesh. Then there was darkness:….

You woke up in a room and tried to sit up and felt pain in your side. You noticed that you were bandaged where your wound was. You didn't know where you were or who brought you here. You got up and went to the sliding door and opened it to find a man with orange hair tied in a ponytail, with a large wound on his cheek that resembled an X. He had a burgundy Kimono top on and held a sword in his side. You automatically thought danger as you saw the sword. "You should not be frightened, that you shouldint." He said. "Who are you and where am I"? You replied. "My name is Kenshin, Kenshin Himura. I am but a by stander who wandered by a river, I then saw you lying on the gravel and you were bleeding and took you in" He said. "Your wounds were pretty bad that they were" He said "Wow thank you for saving me" You Said. "Why was a pretty girl like you in so much trouble?" He asked. "I honestly cant remember. I just remember I got hurt and fell into the river and I don't remember anything before that" You said. Kenshin just had a puzzled look on his face. "Well you are still in bad condition, I would like you to stay here till you heal up" He said. You just looked at him and smiled. "KENSHIN!" you heard a woman call out. You see a girl no older then the age of 17. She had a purple kimono on with black hair tied up with a pink ribbon in a high ponytail. "Oh hello" She turns and looks at you. "Oh Miss Karou I forgot to introduce you this is…. Uh I never caught your name" Says Kenshin with a giant sweat mark while rubbing his head. "Oh my name is Ariya (This is my characters name if you would like to "Oh my name is Ariya" (This is my characters name, if you would like to use yours that's fine) You said. "Its very nice to meet you Ariya! My name is Karou!" She said. (My character is 5,4 with brown hair with bangs down to the middle of her back, She had violet eyes that sometimes looked blue, my characters main outfit is a black corset with tight black pants with buckles on them, and high heeled brown boots, I tried to make her look like a bad ass lol)

"Miss Karou, Ariya will be staying will us for a few days till she recovers" Kenshin Said. "Oh perfect let me show you around my dojo!" She said. You hear someone walk up to you so you turn around to find a tall man with brown spikey hair with a red headband, He was wearing white with Chinese symbols on the back, he was handsome. Like REALLY handsome. (WINK WINK YOU KNOW WHO IT IS!) "Your not leaving till I introduce myself, I am Sanosuke, Sanosuke Sagara" he says proudly. "I hope you enjoy your free ride for a couple days toots" He said. You all of a sudden have a look of annoyance on your face. You try to stay calm and not punch him in the throat for calling you toots. "First of all my name is Ariya not toots. And second of all I am very thankful you guys are welcoming me in your dojo till I get healed up." You say trying to keep your composure. He just looks at you and winks.

Grrrr he is kind of a pain but soooo handsome.

Until Next time on Part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to part 2 of a Sanosuke Sagara love story! I am trying really really super hard to remember my story to recreate them and hopefully they come out just as good! So Enjoy!:)**

**We Left off where you had just been invited to stay and the Dojo of Kenshin and Kaoru while your injury healed up and was left annoyed and dazzled by the one and only Sanosuke.**

BEGIN

"Ariya, please let me show you around the dojo and then we will have some lunch" Kaoru says. You just smile and nod and begin to follow her. You enter in a room that looks as though it was big enough to train in. It had wooden swords hung up on the wall. "Is this some sort of school?" You ask. "I guess you can say that, it was my intention but I only have one student" She says sounding a little disappointed. You try and lighten up the mood realizing this. "I am sure you are a great teacher, what do you teach by chance?" You ask with a smile on your face. "It's the Kamiya Kasshin style, its used as defense only, I never teach it with the wrong intentions" She says. "Well you might have to teach me a thing or two" You say politely. She smiles. A boy enters the room, he was somewhat dark skinned, had black pointy hair and a green top, he held a wooden sword next to him, much like the ones on the wall. "Speaking of students, ariya this is Yahiko, my well only student" She says."I figured" You said. "Yea and this is my ugly teacher" Yahiko says. Kaoru has steam out of her ears while yahiko points his tounge out at her. "Anyways, Yahiko this is Ariya, she will be staying with us for a few days" She says. "Yea yea nice to meet you, Kaoru when are we going to train he says. "We will later on today yahiko" She says. You three head into the eating room for lunch. You are gathered by Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru and Yahiko. "I sure hope you made the food this time kenshin" Sanosuke says. Kenshin just laughs noticing Kaoru takes offense. To your luck he did (We all know Kaoru's cooking is bad) there were rice balls and tofu. You see Sanosuke and Yahiko stuffing their faces like they have not eaten in days. Kaoru has an annoyed look on her face the whole time. "Wow Kenshin this is amazing" You say. "Why thank you Ariya" He says smiling back. You notice Sanosuke was looking at you, as soon as you went to look at him back he looked away. "That's weird" You thought to yourself. After lunch you decide to help Kenshin with the dishes. After you were done you went outside for some fresh air. You looked over to see Sanosuke sitting next to you and startled you. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" You said trying to get back your breath. He just smiles. "I know we didn't quite get off the right foot, I just get cocky around pretty girls" He says. You blush at his comment saying nothing. "Your going to be here for the next couple of days, I want to get to know you" He says. "Okay what would you like to know" You ask. He pauses for a second. "What happened to you?" He says. "You mean with my wound and being in a river?" You ask. (Me:DUH) he nods. You pause while trying to remember, you honestly didn't know what happened before you got stabbed. "Im not sure, I just remember looking down and seeing blood from my side, I guess I passed out because I didn't know I ended up in a river" You said. "Well it's a good thing your okay" He says. You smile at him and nod. "Im going to turn in for the night, so goodnight Sanosuke" You say. "You can call me Sano as well" He says winking at you.

Of coarse. You just smile and head off to your room. You examine it. Its pretty cozy looking you think to yourself. You then hear a knock on the sliding door. You open it to find Sanosuke. "Oh hello again sano" You say looking up to him from your door. "I know you said your going to bed, but I thought id bring you some new bandages for your wound he says. Holding a new pair of white bandages. "Oh well I guess I do need them huh" You say while looking down at the bloody ones on your side. "Well thank you Sano, Goodnight" You say before slowly sliding the door closed. You walk over to your bed and take off the old worn out plain robe from you. (You can say a robe) showing your bra and the bloody bandages. Your carefully unwrap the ones from around you and apply the new ones. You then put your robe back on and fall back lay down. So many things have happened lately, you didn't know what to think about any of it or where you would go after you were done here. Your thought finally let you drift off to sleep.

**And that's where I am leaving you all off at! Well What did you think? I know I know kinda slow at first but it will get there! Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! Welcome to part 3 chapter 3. I hope you liked the last two as I try to remember the stories. Darn why did Quizilla have to take my stories with it! Grr. Well maybe I can recreate them to be better. In the meantime enjoy!

We left off as you were about to go to bed when Sanosuke gives you new bandages for your wound. And now your in bed.

Begin

You wake up to the sounds of children playing outside your door. You get up and slide open the door to see two little girls and an older man watching them. "Oh Good Morning dear, how are you feeling?" The older gentleman asks. "Im in a little bit of pain but for the most part very well" You say. Kenshin walks over. "Ah Ariya this is doctor Gensai, he was the one who treated you when I brought you here" Kenshin says. "Hello, thank you for that" You say. He smiles and nods. You look over to the two little girls. One of the little girls had a green kimono on, she has brown hair that went down to her back, the other little girl was a bit younger with a red kimono on and brown hair with pig tails. "Who are these little ones"? You ask. "This is Ayame and Suzume my grandchildren" Doctor Gensai says. "They are very beautiful girls" You said. They just looked at you and giggled at your comment. "Now my dear are you in discomfort"? He asks. " A little" You say. "Do you mind if I have a look?" He asks. "Not at all" you say. In your room Kenshin and Sanosuke stand over doctor Gensai observing while he cleans your wound. "How bad is it doc?" Asks Sano. "Not bad at all, just needed to be cleaned" he replies. You just lay on your side and feel the relief as he goes. "There all done" He says while standing up. "Thank you doctor Gensai" You thank. He leaves the room. Kaoru comes in with fresh new clean kimonos. "Ariya I have clean Kimonos for you to wear, they are nothing fancy" She says while handing you the Kimonos. You take them and smile. "They will do just fine, thank you" You say. "I will show you to the bath house so you can get cleaned up" She says. Yay a bath. You smile and nod. Later that afternoon, you were playing with the little girls. They attached to you really quickly. "Come on girls lets go home" Says Doctor Gensai. "Awwww!" they pout. "Ariya, would you like to walk them home with me?" Asks Sano. "Id love to" You say. The whole walk there you and Sanosuke had a both little girls on your backs. You then get to their home and say your goodbyes and start to walk back to the Dojo. "I love them" You say smiling. You two continue to walk. Its quite. You were about to try and break the ice when suddenly you see a large group of people. "Please sir, its very cold and we would like to get home" You hear one random lady call out. "The Road is closed!" You hear a man yell out. "Damn police always do this" You hear Sanosuke say. "What do you mean?" You ask. "They always close the roads for no reason to keep people from going home" He says. Sanosuke makes his way up front through the crowd of people. You follow him. "Hey! Its cold out here these people need to go home" Sanosuke yells out to the Police men. "Why don't you mind your business pal!" One police officer says while raising up his baton getting ready to hit Sano. "Sanosuke look out!" You yell out realizing this. Sanosuke dodges the hit and knees the guy in his stomach. The man gets the wind knocked out of him and drops to the ground. Sanosuke grabs the guy by his collar and pulls him up eye level. "Now is the road closed?" Sanosuke asks the police officer. The Police officer just shakes his head in fear. Sanosuke throws him to the ground. The crowd cheers for Sanosuke and walk home on the road. Your in shock as to what just happened. "Wow Sanosuke that was amazing!" You say to him. He walks over to you. "Yea they always harass the people of this town." He says. You two continue to walk home and see a group of men. "Its Sanosuke, lets get out of here!" One of them says. The group of men scatter off. "What was that? That dodge was impressive and quick, who is this guy" You think to yourself. You two finally arrive to the Dojo. "Well that was the most interesting walk ive had" You say. "Glad it was with me" He says. You blush, he then realizes what he just said and blushed back looking away. "Well goodnight Ariya gotta Go!" He says while rubbing his forehead and sprinting off nervously. Hmm what's his deal.

And that is it for the third chapter. Please let me know if you like these and I will continued to do more of them. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**We left off where Sanosuke had just beaten up a police man that was keeping the towns people from going home, you two arrived at the dojo and Sanosuke ran off nervously after he said something that made you both blush.**

**Begin**

"Hm he sure is a character" You say to yourself watching him run off. You decide to shrug it off and turn in for the night.

_***Dream***_

_**I walked into a small house, it was dark. I heard loud voices coming from a room. As I walked into the room i saw just a single bed. I examined it when suddenly the white sheets filled with blood by themselves, I looked down and noticed I was standing in a puddle of blood, I ran out of the room in terror looking back when I ran into a women and fell to the ground. The women was covered in blood with a wound in her stomach. She had long black hair that fell in front of her face. I tried to scoot away from her as she tried to reach out for me. I finally got pinned up against the wall when she touched me.**_

You woke up in a fright, breathing heavily trying to keep your composure. "That dream again?" You ask yourself trying to catch your breath. You get up and decide to get some water to cool you down. As you head out the door you hear commotion from outside of the dojo on the street. You decide to climb up a tree to look over the dojo wall. There you saw three men surrounding Sanosuke. "Were about tired of you thinking you run the place Zanza" Said one of the men. "Zanza, that's impossible" You think to yourself as you have heard the stories about the fighter. Just then one of the men pull out a sword and try's to hit Sanosuke. "I have to help him!" You think to yourself while getting down the tree. Sanosuke dodges the sword and hits the man with a spinning back fist which knocks him to the ground. Another guy tries to strike behind Sanosuke's back, Sanosuke turns around barley noticing it. The man was about to land the blow when suddenly you tackle the man while he was jumping to strike Sanosuke. "Ariya what the hell are you doing out here!" He yells out while fighting the other men. "What does it look like" You say while punching the guy on the ground. One of the men comes behind you and grabs you. You notice this and kick him underneath where it hurts. You turn around and throw a heavy right hook knocking the guy out. All the men were down and passed out. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Sanosuke yells out at you while facing you. "Oh spare me the lecture, I helped you out now what's going on out here and who are you?" You yell out questioning him. Sanosuke just takes a deep breath. "Heh looks like you're a feisty one huh, alright fine ill tell you my story since I like you" he says. You two sit outside the Dojo. "When I was little me and my brother were in the Sekiho Army (Sekihotai) when my brother died I wanted to revenge him. After the Meiji Revolution I became a fighter for hire, taking out my frustration on those I punished and got the name Zanza, That was until I fought Kenshin who beat me I set aside my frustrations and joined the Kamiya Dojo" He says while looking down, his bangs covered his eyes. You stare at him with shock but under standment. "I have herd stories of you, but I believe you have changed" You say while smiling. He looks up at you and smiles back. "You have a nice right hook" He says. "Oh thanks" You say rather not talking about how you learned it. You two walked back into the dojo to be surrounded by everyone. "Whats going on out there Sano?" Asks kenshin in a very stern voice. "Just loud mouths is all kenshin" He says. Kenshin nods and heads back to his room followed by everyone else. Sanosuke turns to you. "Well its been a night, you should head back asleep" He says. You just nod and head back to your room. You lie down on your bed thinking of everything. "I cant believe Sanosuke is Zanza, no wonder he had such good fighting moves you say. Your thoughts let you drift off to sleep.

**End**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Don't worry we will get to your past later on in the story, maybe the dream has a connection? Who knows. Guess You will just have to read the next chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5! I hope you are all enjoying the story! I am open to suggestions so please feel free to give them.

I also do not own Rurouni Kenshin

We left off where you had just found out that Sanosuke was the fighter for hire Zanza.

Begin.

The next day you woke up still thinking about everything that happened last night. You get up, get cleaned up and head outside. Your wounds were pretty much healed. But you didn't want to leave. You were already so used to everyone and didn't have anywhere to go. You went outside to find Kenshin washing laundry. "Ah good morning ariya" He says smiling at you. "Good morning Kenshin, do you need some help?" You ask. "Sure" He nods. You begin to put your hands in the warm water grabbing the cleaning brush and scrubbing the clothes. "Its been nice having you here Ariya that it has" Kenshin says. "Its been a pleasure Kenshin… Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about" You say. Kenshin just has a confused look on his face. "Ive grown to you all so well, and I don't have anywhere to go, I was wondering if I can join the Kamiya Dojo?, ill even get a job to help pay for things" You say. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" You hear Kaoru shout from behind. You look over to her, she looks very excited. You then turn to Kenshin who is now smiling with a huge sweat drop. "I guess that's a yes" He says rubbing his head. Yes! You didn't have to leave, being at the Kamiya Dojo felt like home for some reason and the people here felt like they could be family. "You wont regret it!" You say smiling. Sanosuke and Yahiko walk up. "Welcome to the Kamiya Dojo" Sanosuke says. "Yea hopefully you stay after trying Kaoru's cooking" Yahiko says while smirking. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kaoru says, her face all red hitting Yahiko on the head. You just have a blank expression on your face. "Hey Ariya, maybe you can work at the Akabeko!" Kaoru suggests. "Im not familiar" You say with a confused look on your face. "Hey that's a great idea missy, we can stop by for lunch and ask Tae." Sanosuke Suggests when he really just wanted to go and stuff his face. You all agree and head out to the Akabeko. Once you arrived you are greeted by Sekihara Tae the main waitress and Tsubame and younger looking girl. You noticed she looked over at Yahiko and saw her blush. Yahiko did the same. How cute they like eachother. "Tae this is our new friend Ariya, she is looking for work and was wondering if she could be a waitress here" Kaoru says while introducing you. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ariya" She says. She has somewhat of a southern acent. "Since you are all regulars I would be happy to give you a job" She says. "Oh thank you so much I wont let you down" You say sounding much appreciated. "Of coarse dear, you will start tomorrow" She says before leaving to go help customers. You all sit down around a table. There you were all brought bowls of rice and Miso soup. (Have you ever tried Miso soup? Its soooo good!) Everyone starts to eat. Yahiko and Sanosuke eating like pigs as usual. You then see miss Kaoru throw her empty bowl of rice at Sanosuke's face. You couldn't help but giggle at that. Things couldn't have gone more amazing, you had a place to stay and call home and had a job. Suddenly you hear a group of men shouting. "I hate those stupid drunks" Yahiko Annoyingly says. I guess ill have to deal with drunks here. You all leave the Akebeko from a delicious lunch and head back to the Dojo.

End

Sorry guys this was a very short chapter.

Please stick around for 6


End file.
